


Our True Mates are Different

by Mythgirl411



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, Multi, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Elena and her twin sister are extremely close. Noelle Holly Gilbert is like her sister in looks except one thing. She has the most vivid green eyes ever. They are the key to breaking a curse placed on none other then Niklaus Mikaelson. But there is a catch. They are each mated to two of the brothers. What happens when Esther tries to kill her children by linking them to their mates? Let's see.
Relationships: finn mikaelson/elijah mikaelson/original female character, klaus mikaleson/kol mikaelson/elena gilbert
Kudos: 2





	Our True Mates are Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena and Noelle meet another Mikaelson brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Noelle pov_  
I was laying on my stomach on my bed drawing. Suddenly Elena came in and fell on my bed.   
"I'm gonna kill them." I snorted.  
"You wanted to date Stefan and now you are going to just have to deal with the aftermath of their "knight in shinning armor" routine." She hit me with a pillow then sighed and spoke.  
"Yeah. But it is so irritating. I am not some damsel in distress. They do not understand that I want to do this on my own. You and I will be fine. I mean Elijah kinda swore to never hurt you or make you sad." I blushed then glared at my twin sister.  
"Shut up." She smirked and spoke.  
"Still nervous?"   
"Elena Gilbert I swear to God. Shut the hell up." She burst into a fit of giggles so I huffed and tossed her off my bed,  
"Hey!!!" I smirked and stuck my tongue out at her. Just then a voice spoke.  
"Well aren't you two having fun?" I looked up to see Elijah standing at the window.   
"Lijah." He smiled and came over to me.   
"Hello astin." I hugged him and smiled. Elena pretended to gag then spoke.  
"I'm just gonna head out." Once she left Elijah leaned me down.  
"I am glad to see you astin." I smiled and threaded my fingers through his.   
"Elijah. I want you to feed my your blood before the ritual." He sighed and spoke.  
"Astin......"   
"Please. Give Elena the elixir and feed me your blood. I want to be by your side forever." Elijah rubbed my lips with his fingers.  
"Very well. I will give you my blood and have a daylight bracelet ready for you. But you need to understand it is not easy to be a vampire."   
"I get that. But I know I can do it with you by my side." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.  
"Let's go out." I nodded my head and got a jacket. 

I walked around with Elijah for a bit. He held my hand and kept me close.   
"Elijah." He looked at me. I spoke.  
"Tell me this will work. That after all this is over we can just be together." He smiled and put a soft hand on my cheek.  
"I promise astin. We will be together forever." I smiled and leaned into him. He pulled me close then I felt him stiffen. I looked to see a man standing there.   
"Niklaus." Elijah stepped in front of me.  
"Elijah." I put my hand on Elijah's arm. He put his hand over mine and rubbed it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
